Test and measurement systems are designed to receive and test signals, for example from a Device Under Test (DUT). In some automated test setups, sequences and/or combinations of DUT outputs are tested. In order to accomplish such testing, switching devices are employed to switch such outputs between the DUT and the test and measurement system. Such switching devices may employ mechanical relays. Such mechanical relays are small in size for a corresponding isolation voltage, which allows for the creation of a high-density switching device. However, mechanical relays also have many disadvantages for switching systems. First, such mechanical relays include an inherent limited switching lifetime before failure, which results in a limited lifetime for the switching device. Second, mechanical relays often take too long to switch. For example, reed relays require several milliseconds to change state, which can be problematic for quickly testing devices in a production test system. Third, mechanical relay contacts are susceptible to hot switching, which causes premature relay failure.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.